colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
QEMU
' Build an Image with qemu and boot it with Colinux ' Get QEMU Download the precompiled QEMU versions for Windows from http://fabrice.bellard.free.fr/qemu/download.html INSTALL QEMU CLICK ON QemuInstall-0.8.0.exe accept & next next next Would you like to down load an image from freeosZOO? no # bad link, change to http://www.oszoo.org/download.html close edit QEMUMenu.bat remove the audio option. It may work for you, but I had to remove it from the batch file. ::qemu.exe -L "%QEMU_BIOS_DIR%" -m %QEMU_MEM% -hda "!QEMU_IMG%QEMU_IMG_Choice%!" %QEMU_CDROM% -localtime %QEMU_NETWORK% -enable-audio qemu.exe -L "%QEMU_BIOS_DIR%" -m %QEMU_MEM% -hda "!QEMU_IMG%QEMU_IMG_Choice%!" %QEMU_CDROM% -localtime %QEMU_NETWORK% Use menu.bat click on C:\Program Files\QemuQEMUMenu.bat QEMU Menu (v20041121) QEMU Menu © 2004 Garth Dahlstrom (ironstorm@users.sf.net) QEMU © 2004 Fabrice Bellard QEMU Settings: Memory (256MB) BIOS DIR (\Program Files\Qemu\bios) ISO/CD () Network () Boot QEMU using image: No image files found!! (you must Create an image to use QEMU) Settings/Toggles: Create image file Memory ISO/CD Network Quit Enter your choice now []:M Adjust QEMU Memory setting Enter the amount of Memory to start QEMU with in MB: 256 QEMU Menu (v20041121) QEMU Menu © 2004 Garth Dahlstrom (ironstorm@users.sf.net) QEMU © 2004 Fabrice Bellard QEMU Settings: Memory (256MB) BIOS DIR (\Program Files\Qemu\bios) ISO/CD () Network () Boot QEMU using image: No image files found!! (you must Create an image to use QEMU) Settings/Toggles: Create image file Memory ISO/CD Network Quit Enter your choice now []: i Add/Remove/Change ISO file Drag & drop the ISO file on to this window or type in filename (leave blank to remove): "C:\Program Files\Qemu\dapper-install-i386.iso" QEMU_CDROM = -cdrom "C:\Program Files\Qemu\dapper-install-i386.iso" Boot from this ISO (Y/N)?y QEMU Menu (v20041121) QEMU Menu © 2004 Garth Dahlstrom (ironstorm@users.sf.net) QEMU © 2004 Fabrice Bellard QEMU Settings: Memory (256MB) BIOS DIR (\Program Files\Qemu\bios) ISO/CD (-cdrom "C:\Program Files\Qemu\dapper-install-i386.iso" -boot d) Network () Boot QEMU using image: No image files found!! (you must Create an image to use QEMU) Settings/Toggles: Create image file Memory ISO/CD Network Quit Enter your choice now []: c Make a New Image Enter a name for your Image file will be appended: ubuntu-qmu Enter a size in MB for your Image file: 1000 Enter the Type of Image: 1 raw (Default) - Raw image format, easily exportable to other Emus 2 qcow - QEMU image format, support compression and optional AES Encription Enter your choice now (blank = raw): 1 qemu-img.exe create -f "raw" "ubuntu-qmu.img" "1000M" Formating 'ubuntu-qmu.img', fmt=raw, size=1024000 kB QEMU Menu (v20041121) QEMU Menu © 2004 Garth Dahlstrom (ironstorm@users.sf.net) QEMU © 2004 Fabrice Bellard QEMU Settings: Memory (256MB) BIOS DIR (\Program Files\Qemu\bios) ISO/CD (-cdrom "C:\Program Files\Qemu\dapper-install-i386.iso" -boot d) Network () Boot QEMU using image: 1 ubuntu-qmu Settings/Toggles: Create image file Memory ISO/CD Network Quit Enter your choice now []: 1 ' The Linux Install ' In the new window you have the os install menu. I'm going to install X after I have a base image. Run your install from start to finish and shutdown after. working on a test ' Edit Qemubat.bat ' qemu.exe -L "%QEMU_BIOS_DIR%" -m %QEMU_MEM% -hda "!QEMU_IMG%QEMU_IMG_Choice%!" %QEMU_CDROM% -localtime %QEMU_NETWORK% -hdb ubuntu1g.ext3 ' boot Rescue a Broken server ' english USA After the rescue finds the hardware switch to vc2 (ctrl-alt-F2) enter for console mkdir /mnt/hda1 mkdir /mnt/hdb mount -t ext3 /dev/hda1 /mnt/hda1 mount -t ext3 /dev/hdb /mnt/hdb cd /mnt/hdb rm -rf * cd / cp -a /mnt/hda1 /mnt/hdb umount /mnt/hda1 umount /mnt/hdb boot colinux with colinux-daemon -t nt kernel=vmlinux initrd=initrd.gz mem=256 cobd0=ubuntu1g.ext3 cofs0=c:\ root=/dev/cobd0 eth0=slirp eth0=tuntap colinux:~# mount -t cofs cofs0 /mnt colinux:~# mount /dev/cobd0 on / type ext3 (rw,errors=remount-ro) proc on /proc type proc (rw) devpts on /dev/pts type devpts (rw,gid=5,mode=620) tmpfs on /dev/shm type tmpfs (rw) cofs0 on /mnt type cofs (rw) Category:Ubuntu